I Do Not Hook Up
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Yelling, lying and heart break seem to be pretty normal things in Mitchie and Caitlyn's lives, but when it's their own hearts being broken, how will they deal with it? Two Mitchie/Caitlyn oneshots, inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song 'I Do Not Hook Up'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Ok this is the first of many Camp Rock fanfics i'm gonna be writing that will be inspired by a song!! But something else you should be aware of is, that there will be another oneshot posted as chapter 2 of this story, because it is inspired by the same song and is mainly about the same pairing! Just from a different POV!!**

**This one is from Caitlyn's POV, about Mitche and Shane's break up, but that will be pretty obvious lol and the second one will be in Mitchie's POV about Caitlyn =)**

**So i hope you like them, i enjoyed writing them, and if you haven't heard it already, then you should listen to Kelly Clarkson's new album 'All I Ever Wanted' which is the album the song this fanfic is inspired by is from =) It is an awesome song, and album!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, any of the characters or the song this fanfic is based on!!**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Fuck sake, Mitchie! He cheated on you with **Tess Tyler! **He's not coming back and even if he did, he'd only do it again!"

"Maybe I was wrong..."

"You can't be much more certain when you walk in on him fucking her in the middle of his apartment!"

"But...I loved him..."

"Yeah and he broke your heart! He hurt you bad, Mitch, and I'm the one that's gotta clean up after him. Try and put you back together. He's just a two-timing jerk that deserves to die!"

"Caitlyn, don't talk about him like-"

"Stop defending him, Mitchie! Don't you get it? If he loved you like he said he did then he wouldn't have done this! He doesn't deserve you!"

"But he was everything; I don't have anyone else, Caitlyn. I cut out everyone for him."

"You still have me."

"But you said it yourself. You are the only one left; you've got to put up with this, with me."

"I don't mind. Mitchie, you're my best friend, and I promise you, I'm not. Going. Anywhere. Ok?"

"...Ok."

"Good."

"...Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, Mitchie?"

"I... Thank you. I'm glad you're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime. You know I'd do anything for you, Mitch." And I honestly would. I'd walk to the ends of the earth for her, she just doesn't realise that's how far I'd go.

Shane was her everything and she was mine. But how he's gone, off fucking Tess Tyler, but I'm not going anywhere. Ever.

I love her and there's nothing else to it. I've loved her for so long now, that its become such a part of me that if I did leave, or lose her, it'd be like losing a part of myself. And I hated that feeling, the feeling of being empty and broken. I've always had it but since she came into my life its gotten better.

There's a different kind of aching now, but when I see her, when she smiles at me, it makes everything else fall away and it's worth aching a little every now and then.

....Ok a lot all the time, but that's not the point. The point is that I love her, she doesn't know just how much, but I'm never leaving her.

It would hurt too much. So I guess I am being kinda selfish after all.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, Mitchie?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will." I wasn't going to go anyway.

"No, I meant...will you stay here, in my room with me? Please, I really can't be alone."

"Sure, I will." It's not like I had anywhere else to go, I'd been kicked out of my parents house a year or so ago, they said they were sick of me, so I've been living where ever I could find a bed since.

I wasn't a stranger to Mitchie's place; I'd slept on her couch enough times. As much as I'd disliked Shane, I hadn't let him put me off seeing my best friend.

But now that he was gone? She was mine...ok well not **technically **mine as in my girlfriend. As much as I'd love that, no she was mine as in I didn't have to share her with **him **anymore.

"Caitlyn?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you...do you think...you would...erm..."

"What's up, Mitch?"

"Will you sleep with me?" I blanched at that. "I...err I mean, me and Shane have been together for two years and this'll be the first time since before then that I'll have to sleep on my own. But I don't think I'm ready to, not just yet."

"Err..."

"Please Caitlyn?" I could never resist her, especially when she begged like that.

"Ok sure." I was probably gonna regret this, but I'd deal with the aching it would cause later, it was all about her right now.

"Thanks, Caitlyn."

"Anytime." My heart was going a hundred miles an hour inside my chest and I was shaking as I got up off the floor and slid into the bed next to her.

She shifted over so I had enough room, then when I was settled she moved closer again, lying on her side to face me.

We lay in silence for a while; I kept getting lost in her eyes as she stared into mine. She fidgeted a little and a frown creased her beautiful face.

"Mitchie?"

"I can't get comfortable."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "It's your bed."

"I know, it's just..." I waited but she didn't go on, just edged closer to me again.

I understood then.

"Come on." I held my arms open for her.

I lay on my back with Mitchie in my arms, her head resting on my shoulder and one arm resting across my stomach.

She sighed, content now. "Caitlyn?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled, my eyes closed as I ran my fingers through her hair, enjoying being so close to her.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Hmm."

"I can't remember the last time we had a proper sleep over." I opened my eyes and glanced down at her.

"Me neither. Wait, it must have been...at Camp Rock, the last night we were there."

She laughed. "Yeah I remember now! We played truth or dare with Peggy, Ella and Lola. And you had to eat 30 marshmallows in 30 seconds!"

"Yeah and I nearly threw up afterwards! That was Lola getting me back for making her tell us her crush...Pfft it was only Sander!"

She laughed again. "Then we tried to get Ella to admit hers to us, but she picked a dare anyway, even though we had all already guessed that it was Jason!"

"She was never too good with subtlety! But Peggy was the worst for making up stupid dares, they were so random!"

"Oh, she made you do a shot off of me, didn't she?"

"Yeah." I blushed furiously at the memory, remembering how Peggy had figured out my crush even before I had.

"Because you wouldn't tell us your crush, right?"

"Uh huh." Damn, I had to get off this topic. "It was kind of a stupid dare; we didn't even have alcohol, so we had to use coke and sugar from the sweets we had, remember? Was pointless really."

"I suppose." She was quiet for a while after that, I thought she'd fallen asleep but then she shifted onto her side more, so her cheek was resting on my shoulder and I could feel her warm breath on my neck.

I let out a slow, stuttery breath, trying to slow my racing heart.

"You smell good, Caitlyn."

"Err thanks."

"I've always thought so." Suddenly I felt her lips brush against the hollow of my throat.

My breath caught as she shifted again and her lips moved slowly up until I felt them on my jaw. She was barely touching me, but my heart was going into over drive.

"M-Mitchie?" Her hand had found mine; I glanced down as she laced her fingers through mine, then back at her. She was watching our hands too. "Mitch?"

Her eyes flickered back to mine. "Caitlyn I... I think I want..." She moved again so she was completely on top of me, her face only inches from mine, I could feel how fast her heart was beating inside her chest.

Our eyes were locked as she slowly lowered her head, her lips now centimetres from mine. She hesitated, something flickered across her face. Uncertainty.

"Mitchie, we don't have to."

"I want to, but you...do you...want to?" I almost laughed out loud; did I want to kiss her? Make love to her? Of course I did!

I had wanted to for so long now, but she had been with Shane and I had been sure beyond a doubt that she was straight.

The uncertainty was still there, so, making sure this was what she wanted, I covered the last inch between us and pressed my lips gently to hers.

My heart was beating fit to burst as I felt her kiss me back, her free hand move to my cheek. After only a second, I pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked her quietly, almost gasping.

I wanted to feel her lips on mine again, but this wasn't about me, it was about her. So I had to go slow, I wouldn't do anything she didn't want.

I wasn't Shane. I actually loved her.

She nodded. "Yeah. It does."

And with that, she leant down and kissed me. Her lips were unbelievably soft, fitting perfectly to mine.

I felt the heat rising and she must have felt something too, because suddenly her lips were frantic, crushing to mine one second as she demanded entrance, then moving along my jaw and down my throat the next.

All thoughts of...well anything disappeared and all I wanted was her. Everywhere all at once. I needed her so much and I knew now, that she needed me too as she pushed against me.

A moan escaped my lips when her hand slipped under my t-shirt and up my back, pulling me into her as she kissed me fiercely.

"I want you, Caitlyn."

Just those four words and I was gone. I lost all reservation and control as I pushed her off me and climbed onto her instead, crushing our lips back together.

She wrapped her arms round my neck as I kissed along her jaw line and down her throat. She moaned as I sucked on the sensitive spot on her neck. I grazed her skin with my teeth, I knew it would leave a mark but that was what I wanted.

I wanted to be able to prove that she was mine. Prove to that cheating, dick wad Shane that she was mine now and he couldn't ever have her back. If he was stupid enough to cheat on her and lose her in the first place then he certainly didn't deserve a second chance.

"C-Caitlyn..." She gasped my name as I slid a hand down and into her pyjama bottoms.

"Trust me, Mitch."

"I do, with my life." She buried her fingers in my hair and crushed our lips together again as I pushed her towards what she wanted, what she needed, most.

I moaned loudly as I felt her hand slip into my boxers.

"Oh God, Mitchie!"

The whole room was filled with gasps and moans of pleasure, then suddenly there was a seconds silence as our breath hitched.

Then we were over, gone.

I only realised after, when I was drifting off to sleep with her wrapped safely in my arms feeling happier than I'd ever felt before, that our fingers had stayed entwined together the whole time, and that that was how I wanted it to always be, from now on.

-----------

When I woke the next morning, I woke to see an angel looking up at me.

I smiled and stretched. She smiled back, kissing me gently on the lips making me sigh, content.

This was the way I'd dreamt of waking up ever since I met her at Camp Rock all those years ago now.

"Morning."

"Hi." She buried her face in my neck, her warm breath tickling my skin, making a shiver run down my spine.

I lay back and closed my eyes again, hugging her tighter to me.

"Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, Mitchie?"

"What does this mean?" I opened my eyes and looked down to see her watching me, her beautiful brown eyes wide.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean. Last night was for you, so whatever you decide, it's fine with me." She sighed and shifted away from me so she could prop herself up on her elbow. I almost groaned at the loss of contact, I wanted so badly to reach out and pull her back to me.

"But what did it mean to you?" I frowned. Damn, this was meant to be about her, not me. "Truthfully."

I sighed, sitting up and slipping out of her bed.

"It meant...it meant everything to me. **You **mean everything to me. Truthfully, Mitchie, that was the best night of my life, but I love you so whatever reason or spin you want to give it, I'll go along with it, ok?"

I turned back to face her, wrapping my arms tightly round myself.

I'd finally told her. It was all up to her now. I'd go along with whatever she wanted, because it was all for her, to make her happy.

I waited and watched carefully as she pushed the covers back and slid off the bed.

"You love me?"

How did she...rewind rewind...Aww crap, I hadn't realised I'd said it out loud. I thought I'd just thought it.

"Err yeah."I admitted, dropping my eyes. "But I just... I didn't realise I said it. I mean you don't have to-"

"Caitlyn." I felt a hand under my chin, gently pulling my head up to meet her gaze. "Only four people have ever told me they love me. My mom and dad 'cos they're my parent's, Shane and you. But to be honest with you, a part of me never really believed him, 'cos he only said it after I told him. But you...I believe you." My heart was racing again and I was having a hard time breathing. "Because you have always been there for me, with everything. You never asked questions, you just always knew what I needed. And I've never needed anyone, or trusted anyone more than I do you. Because I love you too. I realise that now. It was never Shane Gray, it was you, Caitlyn. I was just confused and scared, I guess."

I seriously thought I was going to pass out.

"M-Mitchie, you...love..."

"Yeah, Caitlyn. I love you."

Suddenly, surprising even myself, I flung my arms round her neck and crushed my lips to hers. She wrapped her own arms round me and we stayed stood in the middle of her room, our lips pressed firmly together.

"I love you too."

She laughed. "I believe you already said that."

"Yeah well, I'm telling you again." I grinned at her, kissing her again. "And I'm never leaving you, I promise not to ever break your heart."

"That's a pretty big promise to keep, Caitlyn."

"I know, but I'll keep it. And I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

She grinned back, her hand finding mine, our fingers entwining together again.

"The rest of your life?"

"The rest of my life."

"Good, 'cos I don't intend to let anyone else have you either."

-------------

**Author Note: Ok so what did you guys all think? A tad fluffy, I know, but i think these two are meant to be!!  
This is actually one of my longest oneshots, so yeah =) I hope you all enjoyed it, review and let me know, ok? The next oneshot under this title will be up like....in a minute lol**

**Ok later all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Told you I'd get it to you quick ;) Ok so this is the second oneshot inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song 'I Do Not Hook Up'. I hope you liked the first and that you'll like this one, because i really love these two stories and I enjoyed writing them!! Even though this one was longer than I thought and took forever to type up!! This is actually the longest oneshot i've ever done XD  
But anyway, there are some bits that are similar to the first but others are completely different. I hope you guys all enjoy it =)**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, any of the characters or the song this story is inspired by!!**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Caitlyn...Caitlyn you home?"

"No."

"Caitlyn let me in."

"Go away, Mitchie."

"I'm not going anywhere 'till you open this door and let me in!"

"Then you better have brought supplies."

"Caitlyn!"

"Alright, alright. Just stop yelling." There was movement inside, the click of the lock and then the door opened, revealing Caitlyn. "There now stop your whining."

"Caitlyn, what the hell happened to you!?" She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

"I said stop the yelling. My head's splitting."

"Well yeah, I'm not really surprised!" I glanced round her apartment as I stepped inside. There were empty bottles everywhere and the blinds were shut, giving it a twilight effect. "Caitlyn, how much have you drunk?"

I shut the door and made my way over to the windows, kicking empty bottles of beer and vodka out of my way.

"Umm I don't know, I stopped counting after my ninth beer, what do you care anyway?"

"Of course I care, Caitlyn!"

"Uh huh."

I yanked open the blinds and threw open the windows, letting the morning sunlight stream in. I heard a gasp and a groan behind me as Caitlyn shielded her eyes.

"Sorry."

She groaned again as I turned to survey her apartment. It was a mess. There were about eight different types of bottles, all alcoholic as well as smashed glass and...Blood!

"Caitlyn!?"

"What now, Mitch? Can't you see I'm busy?" I turned to find her in the kitchen, opening another bottle of beer.

"Caitlyn put the bottle down!" I rushed over to her and wrenched it from her grip.

"Hey! I was gonna drink that!"

"No, you're not, now-" It was then I noticed the messily done up bandage wrapped round her right hand. I put the bottle down and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what are you-ow! Mitch, that hurts!"

"Caitlyn, when did this happen?" I carefully undid the bandage. The cut wasn't too deep but it was still bleeding slightly, I had to get it cleaned up right away.

"Err last night sometime, I think. Dropped my bottle and it smashed." I rummaged around in her cupboards as she sat up on the kitchen counter. "Waste of beer." I boiled the kettle and got fresh bandages as she continued talking. "I don't think I liked the whiskey so much, but the vodka was pretty good. I didn't feel a thing, just saw the blood, how lucky was that?"

She winced when I started cleaning the cut. I didn't think there was any glass in her hand, but it would take a while to heal.

"I didn't know I could bleed so much. I didn't feel sick or anything! Mitch?"

"Yeah, Caitlyn?"

"Why are you here?" I glanced up at her quickly; she was watching me clean her hand.

"Because you never showed for the party last night. I rang but you didn't answer so I figured you were out with Tess or something."

"Oh. Yeah. Tess..." I looked back up at her, her hand forgotten momentarily.

"Caitlyn? Did something happen with you and Tess?" She turned away from me, looking out the window.

"What time is it, Mitch? I gotta meet someone soon, I think."

"Caitlyn!" I pulled her head back round to face me again. "Something's happened, hasn't it?"

She met my gaze for a couple of seconds before looking back down at her hand. "She...she said she didn't think it was working anymore. And she...she gave back her key." She was completely sober now as she reached into her jeans pocket with her good hand and pulled out a small silver key.

"The key to your apartment?" She nodded.

"Then she left. She left me, Mitch, and she didn't come back. I-I wanted to call you but I didn't want to ruin your night."

"Oh Caitlyn, you should have called! I would have come round; you know you are more important than some stupid party!"

"No, I didn't wanna bring you down with me. Plus..."

"What?"

"I-I didn't want you to see me like...like I was last night. I was...she hurt me real bad, Mitch. I loved her and she just brushed me off like that."

"I know you loved her, Caitlyn. But maybe it's for the best, now you don't have to live in her shadow anymore." I finished cleaning the cut and started bandaging it again.

"What?" She was staring at me.

"Caitlyn, I didn't mean it like-"

"I know you never liked her, Mitchie, but she was my girlfriend, I loved her!"

"I know you did, Cait, I never-"

"Whatever, Mitchie. I don't care." She turned from me again.

I sighed, pinning the bandage securely before putting everything away.

She stayed sat on the counter, her eyes unfocused as she stared out the window.

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn." I reached out, touching her carefully. "Ok, you're right, I've never been Tess Tyler's biggest fan, but only because I know what she's like. I'm so sorry that she broke your heart; I'd never wish that on anyone, especially you. You're my best friend, Caitlyn! I'm here for you and I want to help."

She turned back to look at me. She looked so tired, like she was about to drop at any moment.

"I know and you're my best friend."

"So the best friend is always meant to hate the person who has hurt you!" She smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I flipped at you, Mitch."

"It's ok, I get it, don't worry." I smiled back but she seemed sad again. "Caitlyn?"

"I miss her, Mitchie. I don't wanna be single, I just want her back!" A tear slid down her cheek and my heart went out to her.

She had always been there for me through everything with Shane. Even though she'd hated him, she was always supportive. So that's what I'd tried to do with her and Tess, but since Shane and I broke up it had been a lot harder to put up with the gloating blonde.

Tess had never been above using anyone, even her own girlfriend to get what she wanted, but the worst thing was, Tess had figured that I liked Caitlyn as more than just a friend and she took every opportunity to rub it in my face that she was the one that had Caitlyn not me.

But Tess was gone now, so what did that mean? Did I have a shot? Did Caitlyn even like me as anything more than just a friend?

"Caitlyn, listen to me, ok?" She sniffed but nodded. "She's gone. Tess is gone and I don't think she's coming back. I know you miss her, I know what it's like, but you have to move on or it will never get better. You have to show her that you don't need her anymore, that you are your own person!"

"Mitch-"

"You're a strong, independent woman, Caitlyn! You don't need Tess Tyler, you don't need anyone to tell you what to do or make you whole."

"I don't know, Mitchie!" She slid off the counter and I watched as she walked into the middle of the room, kicking bottles out of her way. "I just...I don't wanna be single."

"Then get into me!" We both froze.

Had I just said that!? She turned slowly on the spot to face me.

"W-What?" What the hell had possessed me to say that out loud!?

"I...err..." Ok, come on, Mitchie; talk your way out of this one. "I meant...err...you should..." She frowned, making her way back to where I stood floundering in her kitchen.

"Mitchie?"

"Err..."Ok there was officially **no way **to get out of that one. "I don't know." I gave up, looking down at my feet.

What was she thinking? What the hell was **I **thinking!?

She stopped just in front of me, so close I could smell her familiar scent fighting through the alcohol stench of her apartment.

"Mitchie, is there something you wanna tell me?" What was I meant to say!?

Yes, I have a massive crush on you and I'm glad the woman you love has broken your heart and left because now I have a chance? Not happening!

"Err...No?" She used two fingers to lift my chin up so I was looking into her eyes.

"You sure? 'Cos it kinda sounded like you were asking me out."

"Umm I was...just...I didn't mean...maybe." I gave up.

What was the point? She pretty much had me sussed.

"Maybe?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok well you want an answer anyway?" I nodded; her beautiful brown eyes finally had something in them other than sadness.

She leant forward slowly and pressed her lips to mine. My heart was beating so fast but I had stopped breathing. My eyes had slid closed and my hand was half way to her cheek before she pulled away.

I heard her whisper 'maybe'. Then there was silence as I opened my eyes to see her watching me, a smile on her lips.

...I was starting to feel rather faint.

"Mitchie? Ok...Mitchie, breathe please!" Oh crap, I'd forgotten how to! "Mitchie!" She grabbed me as I fell.

I finally managed to gasp in a breath, my heart slowing down.

I opened my eyes to find I was on the floor with my head in Caitlyn's lap. I heard her laugh shakily.

"Jeez, Mitch, you scared me then!"

"Sorry." I mumbled, grinning back sheepishly.

"'S ok! Just never realised I was such a good kisser!" She grinned cheekily down at me, making me laugh.

"Yeah well..." I tried to get to my feet but she pushed me back down. "Caitlyn..."

"I think it's best if you stay down here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to do this." Then she bent down and kissed me.

I must have stopped breathing again because the next thing I knew, she was shaking me, looking worried.

"Ok, seriously Mitchie! Breathe!"

"Sorry!" I pushed myself up into a sitting position next to her.

"I don't think I should do that anymore. You might have a stroke next time!" She laughed.

I was glad she was happier now, but I honestly didn't want her to stop kissing me! I'd waited a long time for this and I wasn't gonna let a small thing like me possibly dying get in the way!

"I promise to remember to breathe next time, ok?" She chuckled.

"Alright." Then she leant forward again, placing her lips gently on mine.

This time I somehow stayed conscious and even kissed her back! Her lips were so soft and there was only the faintest trace of alcohol on her breath.

The taste of it snapped me back to reality though and I pulled away from her.

"Caitlyn, I think you should go get cleaned up before anything happens, ok?" She sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Mitch." She got to her feet and I followed suit. "Hmm I better clean this place up first."

"No, you go shower and change, I'll do this." I took the empty bottles from her and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"But, Mitch-"

"No arguments! Go!"

"I was just going to ask about my hand." She motioned to the bandage.

"Oh. Err try not to get it wet, but it doesn't really matter, I'll put a fresh one on when you get out. Now go!" She laughed but did as she was told.

I heard the shower start, so I turned to the task of cleaning up the rest of her apartment.

A minute later, the bathroom door opened and Caitlyn stuck her head out.

"Mitchie?"

"I thought you were in the shower!" She grinned at me.

"I'm going! I just wanted to say...thanks. You're an awesome best friend." I smiled back.

"It's ok. You know I'd do anything for you, Caitlyn."

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad I have you, Mitch." With that, she disappeared again, shutting the door behind her.

--------------

Forty five minutes and two trips to the bins later, the bathroom door opened and Caitlyn emerged fully dressed and with wet hair.

"There, better now?" She spread her arms and spun on the spot to prove that she was clean.

"Come here." She did and I sniffed her cautiously. "Good." She didn't smell like alcohol anymore, just like lynx. "You smell like a guy, Caitlyn!"

"And you love it!" She grinned at me.

"...Maybe!"

"I brushed my teeth three times and even used mouthwash, can I kiss you now?"

"You don't hang around, do you?" She shook her head and grinned again as she pulled me to her.

Her lips were gentle against mine and... She had been telling the truth, there was no trace of alcohol on her breath either.

"You remembered to breathe! Very impressive!" I laughed as she pulled away.

"Well you were in there a while!" She looked around her apartment now.

"Wow, Mitch! It looks amazing! You didn't have to do all of it; it was **my **mess after all." I followed her gaze.

All the bottles were gone, along with the broken glass and the blood. I'd opened all the blinds and windows so the smell was pretty much gone.

"Well it's done now, so too late." She chuckled.

"Thanks again, Mitch." She kissed me softly on the cheek and hugged me to her.

"It's ok." I hugged her back, breathing in her scent.

It made me heady and I nearly fainted again.

"So...erm what do you wanna do today?" I pulled away quickly.

"Erm I dunno." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I was meant to be meeting...someone." I watched as her eyes unfocused and she started to slip back into her earlier depression.

I had never hated Tess Tyler as much as I did at this very moment. I would happily march right over to her place and throttle the life out of her, consequences be damned. It would be worth it for what she'd done to Caitlyn.

"Hey." I wrapped my arms round her again as she started to sob. "It'll be alright, I promise." She nodded but continued to sob, so I held her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

We stayed like that for a long time. I didn't move until I felt the sobbing subside and her breathing return to normal.

"Caitlyn? Sweetheart?" I moved to pull away but she refused, hugging me even tighter to her. "It's ok; I won't go anywhere unless you want me to, alright?" She nodded.

"Thank you." I wished so badly that I could do more for her. It physically hurt to see her in pain like this. "Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't ever leave, will you?"

"No. Never."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Caitlyn. I promise to never leave you, no matter what."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath before pulling away.

Her face was tear stained but she still looked as beautiful as ever. I kissed her gently on the forehead, then on the lips.

I moved to pull away but she stopped me again, this time with her lips.

"Caitlyn, I-"

"Shh." She kissed me again, harder this time, pulling me to her with a hand at the back of my neck.

Her lips were gentle at first, but the kiss became more passionate. I felt her tongue touch mine and a moan escaped my lips.

Suddenly, I felt something change in me. Fire coursed through my veins and I wanted her so badly.

My hands lost themselves in her still damp hair as I crushed my lips furiously to hers. She reacted to me, pushing her tongue into my mouth. Her hands were everywhere, in my hair, on my face, sliding down my body.

We stumbled backwards, my back hitting against something solid, a wall I presumed. I felt her hands slide over my ass and down, she suddenly lifted me, so I could wrap my legs round her waist.

My head fell back as her lips latched onto the sensitive spot on my neck. Another moan escaped my lips. God, she really was a good kisser!

She kissed down my throat only stopping when my t-shirt didn't allow her to go any further.

I pulled her head back up, crushing my lips to hers again.

Somewhere in the background, I heard her phone ringing. Not that either of us answered it, and I soon completely forgot about it as I felt her drag her tongue down, pulling my t-shirt out of the way, down my arms to reveal more skin.

"C-Caitlyn..." I knotted my fingers in her hair, holding her head in place as she kissed lower down my chest. "Oh God!" Her hips pushed into mine, causing sensations I'd never felt before.

"Mitch..." I heard her gasp my name when I pushed into her. "I want you, Mitchie!"

As she moved her lips back to mine, I was aware of a noise somewhere to our left. Caitlyn obviously hadn't heard anything, or she was ignoring it, as she renewed the force of the kiss.

"Caitlyn, we can't." I tried to push her from me, but once again her lips stopped me, sucking on my neck. "T-Tess..."

"She's gone, Mitch...she left me." She kissed me again, but I managed to push her away.

"No, Tess!" Caitlyn followed my gaze.

There in the open doorway, stood the infamous blonde.

"T-Tess?" Caitlyn stepped backwards, letting go of me.

I landed on my feet, pulling my t-shirt back up.

"What are you doing here, Tess?"

"The...the door was unlocked. I-I rang but no one picked up...guess I know why now." I'd never seen the blonde look so hurt.

I felt horrible. I thought I was helping Caitlyn, then Tess comes back, possibly to try and make up, but instead see's us making out...what is wrong with me!?

"Tess, it's not what it looks like!"

"No? 'Cos to me it looks like you were having plenty of fun without me."

"What? Tess, you left!"

"Yeah but I came back! I missed you, Caity!"

"You-You missed me?" Caitlyn's face softened and I knew my chance with her was going down the drain.

"I better go." I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

"What? Mitchie, wait!" She grabbed me before I'd gone more than a few steps.

"What, Caitlyn?"

"I..." She looked from me to Tess and back again. "I don't know."

"But you and Tess..."

"Just let her go, Caitlyn. This is between you and me."

"No, it **used **to be between you and me until you broke up with me."

"But, Caity, I came back, because I missed you! I can't live without you, Caity!" Then Tess used her infamous puppy dog look on Caitlyn.

It was a well known fact that the brunette had never once been able to resist the blonde when she used it...or ever actually.

I sighed, getting ready to be kicked out when Caitlyn gave in and was dragged off by Tess.

"No, Tess." My head snapped up, I looked at Caitlyn in shock. I must have heard wrong.

"What?"

"I said no. It won't work, not anymore." My heart leapt at her words, I hadn't misheard her! "You hurt me bad, Tess. And you didn't even give me a valid reason or a chance to say anything, you just assumed. Like you always do. You assumed I'd still be sat here waiting for you as well. But I moved on."

I had never been prouder of Caitlyn than I was right now.

Tess' mouth hung open, her eyes fixed on Caitlyn, she obviously hadn't thought that Caitlyn would ever stand up to her. But Caitlyn was so much more than Tess gave her credit for.

I couldn't help it as I smiled at the other brunette's words. Suddenly the blonde's eyes were on me, and she was furious.

"You. You did this to her, you're the one making her say all this! I knew you never liked me, because you were jealous I was with Caitlyn, but I never thought you'd go this far to beat me!"

"Tess, not everything is about you! I came here as Caitlyn's friend, because I was worried about her and I wanted to help her!"

"So you fuck her? What the hell happened to chocolate and ice cream!?"

"I didn't sleep with her, Tess!"

"Yeah, because I got here just in time!"

"You're such a bitch!"

"And you're a slut! Now back away from my girlfriend!"

"Hey! Enough with the name calling!" Caitlyn pulled Tess away, glaring furiously at her. "Tess, I'm not yours anymore, so get over it. I have."

"Caity-"

"No, Tess. Don't 'Caity' me. You forfeited the right to call me that when you walked out that door last night! Now if you aren't gonna be civil to Mitchie, you can get the hell out! Your choice."

Tess looked from Caitlyn to me. I waited with baited breath as she finally scowled and exhaled angrily.

"Fine. Whatever. I have better things to do than go out with a loser anyway." We watched as she turned and walked out the door, only pausing to look back at Caitlyn one last time. "When she leaves you as well, don't come running back to me."

"Don't worry, I won't." Caitlyn spat back.

Then with one last dirty look at me, Tess was gone. Out of our lives, forever if I had it my way!

Caitlyn sighed loudly, running her fingers through her hair, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, Caitlyn. For sticking up for me against Tess. I know that must have been hard."

"No...Well yeah, but I wasn't gonna let her talk to you like that, not when I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything. You're my best friend, it's my job, remember?" She smiled.

"Best friend? I was hoping maybe I could change my answer to your question earlier." I frowned. Question?

"Umm what question?"

"The one where you were **maybe **asking me out."

"Oh. That question." I had totally forgotten, what with the making out and Tess re-appearing. "So err...what did you wanna change your answer to?"

Everything hung in the balance. I'd gotten through so much, even past Tess Tyler; it would hurt too much if she shot me down now.

"I was thinking that I could maybe," She took a step towards me, her good hand finding one of mine. "Change it to a yes; I'd love to go out with you."

I couldn't help myself as I flung my arms round her neck and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. I felt her mouth curve in a grin.

"Hey Mitch? You were **actually **asking me out...right?" I grinned at her, rolling my eyes.

"Of course I was!"

"Ok good, just checking!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around me again. "'Cos otherwise I'd have had to ask you out."

"You...you would have asked me out?" I couldn't believe it, I had been sure she had never thought about me like that before I had blurted it out earlier.

"Uh huh. I've always liked you, Mitch. But you were with Shane, so I got with Tess, and all we could be were friends. But now...we're finally in the same place, at the same time."

"Yeah. I guess we are!" She kissed me softly on the lips before whispering in my ear.

"And I'd like to stay in the same place as you for a long, long time. I know this is fast but it just feels right so, Mitchie Torres, this is for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small silver key, which she held out to me.

"Caitlyn, this is..."

"The key to my apartment, yeah. And don't worry, that's not Tess', it's the one I've been meaning to give you for a while now." I was having trouble breathing again.

"C-Caitlyn, you want...a key...I don't..."

"Whoa Mitch! Remember what we talked about! Breathe ok?" I took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Caitlyn." I took the key from her and slipped it into my back pocket.

She grinned as I kissed her. "Anytime, Mitch. Glad you didn't get freaked out, or faint again!"

"Shut it you!" She laughed as I pulled her to me by the front of her jacket, pressing my lips firmly to hers.

All in all, today's been a pretty good day for me, interesting and very up and down, but good.

I still have my best friend, who now, as an added bonus, is I think kinda my girlfriend too! I got a key **and** stood up to Tess Tyler!

Ok, there was a lot of crying, heart-break and yelling involved, as well as alcohol, blood and fainting, but I was hoping that that wouldn't become a frequent thing.

Although, with Caitlyn properly installed in my life now, I knew I could handle **anything** that was thrown at me.

-------------

**Author Note: So...what did you think? Please review and let me know!!  
There shall be more Camp Rock oneshots up ASAP, i have most of them typed so yeah =) **

**Later guys**


End file.
